Various types of remote sensing devices are used, notably for fire monitoring. They are installed on the ground in an observation station, in an aircraft or an aerostat connected to a ground station by cable or Hertzian transmission, and they are suited for acquiring images of the radiations emitted by a monitored area in different spectral bands and for processing the images so as to visually highlight certain data characteristic of the fire. Devices of this type are described, for example, in the following documents: